Timeless
by Choi Moonkyung
Summary: Jadi ini penyebab kau tak pernah menghubungi aku lagi Kyu? Karena kini kau sudah nyaman berada   disisi-NYA…."  Sebuah kisah yang terinspirasi dari MV "TIMELESS" by Xiah Junsu dan Jang Ri In. Ngebut up-date ampe tamat. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and other Suju members

Rated : T

Declaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV lagu "TIMELESS" by Xiah Junsu ft. Jang Ri-In yang jujur, buat author nyesek banget ;_; *galaukumat*

Gendre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Angst

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, OOC, alur kecepetan, dan membuat mata berkunang2 paling banter juga pingsan setelah membaca. Satu lagi, kali ini 'gangguan dari author' ngga akan sebanyak di FF sbelumnya. Don't like don't read.

Summary : "Jadi ini penyebab kau tak pernah menghubungi aku lagi Kyu? Karena kini kau sudah nyaman berada disisi-_NYA_…."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

SM Entertaintment © Fanfiction

Success Musseum Entertaintment

_Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Dalam sebuah percintaan, janganlah kamu sesali perpisahan tetapi sesalilah pertemuan.  
>Karena tanpa pertemuan tidak akan ada yang namanya perpisahan….<em>

%%%%%%%%%%%%

#KYUHYUN POV#

Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang _namja_ berumur 23 tahun, Kepala Polisi didivisi Perampokan dan Terorisme termuda di Seoul. Aku diangkat menjadi kepala devisi karena kejeniusan otakku dalam menganalisis kasus-kasus yang aku dan rekan sesama polisiku jalani.

Biarpun aku menjabat sebagai kepala devisi disini, tapi tetaplah umurku yang termuda disini. Jadi aku harus tetap menghormati para rekan kerjaku.

Ada 5 orang teman dekatku disini, karena kami ditugaskan di divisi yang sama. Yaitu Hankyung _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_, Kangin _hyung_, Shindong _hyung_, dan Donghae _hyung_. Kami berlima sudah seperti bersaudara. Itu mungkin karena kami masih sama-sama polisi, masih muda dan tampan. Hehehe mian author dan para readers, aku numpang narsis sedikit yah….

Oke, balik ke topik semula. Aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku dan seorang adik perempuanku yang manis bernama Cho Ryeowook, atau biasa kupanggil Wokkie. Ia berpacaran dengan salah satu hyung'ku di divisi Perampokan, yaitu Yesung hyung. Sementara aku sekalipun masih belum merasakan apa atau bagaimana itu cinta. Sungguh miris sekali bukan?

#KYUHYUN POV END#

#SUNGMIN POV#

_Annyeong_~ perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin. Seorang _yeoja_ yatim piatu yang kini meneruskan usaha café kecil orang tuaku untuk bertahan hidup. Tahun ini umurku 23 tahun, yang berarti 4 tahun sudah aku menjalani kehidupan seorang diri sejak orangtuaku meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan keduanya.

Sebagai seorang pemilik café, aku dituntut untuk selalu ramah dalam menghadapi tamu yang datang. Dan karena keramahanku beberapa orang bahkan sudah menjadikan café kecil dengan konsep garden ini sebagai tempat langganan mereka untuk makan atau untuk sekedar mengobrol melepas penat.

Seperti hari ini para polisi muda beserta pasangannya masing-masing tengah menikmati hidangan yang kubuat untuk mengganjal perut mereka sambil sesekali bercanda satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Sungmin-ah, rasa nasi gorengmu benar-benar enak sekali!" seru salah satu dari mereka, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Shindong.

"Ne, tidak kalah dengan buatan restoran mahal!" sahut yeoja berwajah malaikat yang

bernama Leeteuk itu sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"Jinnja? Gomawo pujiannya" jawabku dengan wajah tersipu. Hal yang membuat mereka tertawa senang karena berhasil menggodaku. Ya, aku sangat senang melihat senyum para pelangganku. Merekalah yang membuat suasana café ini hidup.

Ditengah suasana ceria yang mereka ciptakan, aku lalu permisi kedapur. Aku sendirian mengurus café ini, tanpa bantuan satu karyawanpun karena aku tidak akan sanggup membayar upah kerja mereka. Hal yang terkadang membuatku merasa sangat lelah.

Ketika aku keluar lagi, aku tak sengaja jadi memperhatikan mereka yang tengah bercengkrama dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Membuatku jadi merasa kesepian karena aku masih belum memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini. Hhhh~ sungguh miris sekali hidupku…

#SUNGMIN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Takdir, Sesuatu yang biasanya terjadi secara monoton dalam siklus hidup manusia. Lahir, hidup, dan mati. Itu semua adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh-Nya. Seperti malam ini, takdir menuntun dua anak manusia itu untuk bertemu.

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai. Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan rutinitasnya sebagai pemilik café yang sangat melelahkan dan akan segera pulang. Kini yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Namun entah dari mana, seseorang tiba-tiba menabrak bahunya sampai ia oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Sungmin menutup matanya, belum siap merasakan sakitnya jika terjatuh karena tertabrak seseorang. Tapi ia tak merasakan sakit. Alih-alih sakit, ia justru merasakan sesuatu melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

'_Loh? Kok ngga sakit jatuhnya?'_ Sungmin bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Ia mendapati seorang _namja _dengan rambut ikal dan kulit putih pucat dan sesuatu yang melingkar dipinggang Sungmin itu ternyata adalah lengan namja itu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata khawatir. Tampaknya _namja_ itu berusaha mempertahankan Sungmin agar tidak jatuh.

_Namja_ itu-Cho Kyuhyun- awalnya tampak khawatir. Namun dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan wajah Sungmin ia kini jadi tak berkedip. Kulit seputih susu, Rambut pirang ikalnya yang panjang, Mata kelinci yang bulat dan cantik, dan jangan lupakan bibir sewarna _cherry_ yang mampu membuat akal sehat Kyuhyun hilang untuk sekejap.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya mereka sama-sama tersadar dari lamunannya dan saling melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun membungkuk sekejap sembari bergumam "_mianhae" _ kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sungmin ketempat tujuan awalnya sebelum ia 'bertabrakan' dengan Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Membawa perasaan hangat yang kini membuat wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian sepertinya takdir mulai membuka jalan mereka untuk saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Hal ini dimulai ketika Sungmin kedatangan langan yang biasan makan di café kecil miliknya, Para polisi muda beserta pasangannya itu. Mereka kini datang dengan membawa seorang lagi, yaitu Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tidak ada tugas lembur.

"Ah! _Mian_, kau yeoja yang waktu itu kan?" tebak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini berada ditengah-tengah mereka untuk mencatat pesanan membuat Sungmin menoleh kearahnya. Melihat Kyuhyun jantung Sungmin bereaksi berlebihan lagi. Memompa darah berlebihan kearah wajahnya, yang impuls membuat kedua pipi chubby putih mulus itu merona.

"_N-ne_ tuan…" jawab Sungmin terbata.

"Sekali lagi _mian_ ya. Aku terburu-buru saat itu. _Yeodongsaengku_, Wookie masuk rumah sakit" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai rambut seorang _yeoja_ mungil yang wajahnya masih sedikit pucat disebelahnya. Ya, _yeoja_ itu Cho Ryeowook, atau biasa dipanggil Wokkie. _Yeodongsaeng_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, gwencana_ err..tuan….."

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" Potong Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin bingung harus memanggilnya apa. "_Ne, gwenchana_ Kyuhyun-_sshi._" jawab Sungmin menampilkan senyum manisnya, yang membuat jantung namja marga Cho itu berdebar-debar.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Membuat wajah Sungmin tambah merona. "Ahh, _mian_ Kyuhyun-_sshi,_ namaku Lee Sungmin, tapi panggil saja aku Sungmin" jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sungmin yang sudah benar-benar memerah yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Eheeem…" Kangin berdeham sejenak setelah dari dari hanya terdiam tak mau mengganggu acara maaf-maafan (?) duo KyuMin. "Aku pesan nasi goreng _special_nya satu ya Sungmin" Lanjutnya lagi. Melemparkan senyum jahil kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersadar. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada Kangin karena dengan begitu ia bisa kedapur dan menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot itu. "_Mi-mianhae_ Kangin-_sshi_. _Ne_, silahkan tunggu sebentar" jawab Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian berlalu kedapur dengan tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

Setelah tubuh Sungmin tak terlihat lagi, Sorak-sorai mulai terdengar dari arah polisi-polisi muda itu. "Cieeee~~" Mereka menggoda atasan sekaligus _dongsaeng _mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengar-cengir dengan wajah ngga kalah merona dibandingkan dengan Sungmin.

Malam itu adalah malam dimana mereka memulai semuanya. Semenjak mereka yang ternyata sama-sama menunjukkan ketertarikkannya pada pribadi masing-masing itu mulai semakin dekat dan semakin dekat disetiap pertemuannya.

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan waktu berlalu. Namun mereka masih saja menyembunyikan perasaannya masing-masing, sampai disuatu penghujung hari yang dingin Tuhan turun tangan dan membantu memuluskan takdir yang terlahir bersama mereka.

Pada malam itu hujan turun dengan deras. Tampak sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ berjalan beriringan menyusuri salah satu jalan sempit dengan satu payung besar yang mereka gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh dari tetes-tetes air yang seolah tumpah dari langit itu.

Ya, sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Mereka berjalan dengan posisi agak merapat agar tubuh mereka tidak basah karena air hujan. Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang dari cafénya. Suatu rutinitas yang ia jalani selama 2 bulan belakangan ini. Sedangkan Sungmin senang-senang saja diantar pulang seperti itu. Ia merasa seolah-olah ada yang melindunginya, mengingat ia adalah anak yatim-piatu yang hidup seorang diri.

Mereka menyusuri jalan sempit itu sambil bersendagurau riang. Sesekali Kyuhyun bahkan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin, membuat _yeoja aegyo_ itu protes dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Mereka tak menghiraukan derasnya hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Yang ada hanya senyum dan perasaan yang masih berusaha disembunyikan dari keduanya.

Sedang asyiknya mereka bercanda tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah gang sempit itu. Membuat Kyuhyun secara reflek menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukkannya. Kyuhyun bahkan memepetkan badannya dan Sungmin ke tembok agar mereka tak terserempet mobil.

Terdengar suara mobil menjauh namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih bertahan dalam posisi mereka. Jantung kedua insan yang masih malu mengakui perasaannya itu bahkan sudah tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama karena berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Membuat dada mereka yang masih saling menempel dapat merasakan debaran masing-masing. Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk beberapa saat waktu terasa berhenti. Masing-masing dari mereka saling meresapi memandang kesepasang bola mata lawannya. Menjeritkan perasaan yang telah lama bersemayam dihati.

Entah siapa yang mulai duluan, keduanya mulai mendekatkan wajah satu dengan yang lainnya. Mengikuti insting yang sudah membuncah tak tertahan. Mengintimidasi jarak yang ada hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Mewakili perasaan masing yang telah tumbuh berakar tanpa bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Ya, sepertinya takdir sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Yaitu mempertemukan sepasang anak Tuhan itu dalam satu ikatan suci yang bernama Cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Café Sungmin….

"CHUKKAE!" Sorak para polisi muda beserta pasangannya masing-masing itu. Memergoki Kyuhyun yang tengah mencium Sungmin.

"Aish! _Hyungdeu_l dan _noonadeul_ mengganggu!" umpat Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu karena ketahuan sedang berciuman di balik punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

"Hahahha kami kan hanya mengucapkan selamat, Kyu" ujar Yesung cengengesan.

"Tapi tetep aja mengganggu!" Si evil ini tetap bersikeras. Membuat _hyungdeul_nya terkekeh lagi.

Malam ini mereka merayakan KyuMin yang baru saja menjalin hubungan. Memberikan mereka selamat dan sesekali menggoda mereka, yang sukses membuat wajah keduanya mirip kepiting rebus. Karena hari sudah larut mereka sepakat mengakhiri pesta kecil-kecilan ini untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Minnie-yah.." panggil Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai didepan kamar aparterment Sungmin yang kecil.

"Eung?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin. Membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit terhuyung karena dipeluk secara tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin terbata dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_. Hanya ingin memelukmu saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk bingung dan membalas pelukkan kekasihnya itu.

"_Chagiya_, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu" Kata Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukkan. Kyuhyun merogoh saku kemejanya dan menarik sesuatu dari sana. Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Kalung?" tanya Sungmin mengamati benda yang kini berada di tangannya.

"_Ne_ dengan ukiran inisial nama dan foto kita di dalamnya" Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis membuat Sungmin mulai terisak terharu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut air mata yang kini mulai turun satu persatu dengan deras dari kedua bola mata _hazel_ Sungmin yang indah.

"_An-aniya_ K-Kyu. Aku hiks…aku hanya t-terlalu bahagia saja hiks…Ini pertama kalinya aku men-mendapatkan barang se-seperti ini d-dari orang yang kusayangi" Sungmin mulai sesenggukan. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan memeluk Sungmin lagi.

"Ssshhh… _Uljimma chagiya_" Kyuhyun mengelus surai halus Sungmin untuk menenangkan salah satu wanita terpenting di hidupnya itu. "Aku memberikanmu itu agar kau selalu mengingatku. Dan anggap saja kalung itu sebagai penggantiku untuk melindungimu selama aku tak berada disampingmu" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**TIMELESS**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and other Suju members

Rated : T

Declaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV lagu "TIMELESS" by Xiah Junsu ft. Jang Ri-In yang jujur, buat author nyesek banget ;_; *galaukumat*

Gendre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Angst

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, OOC, membuat mata berkunang2, paling banter juga pingsan setelah membaca. Dan kali ini 'gangguan dari author' ngga akan sebanyak di FF sbelumnya. Don't like don't read.

Summary : "Jadi ini penyebab kau tak pernah menghubungi aku lagi Kyu? Karena kini kau sudah nyaman berada disisi-_NYA_…."

* * *

><p>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<p>

SM Entertainment © Fanfiction

Success Musseum Entertainment

Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

* * *

><p><em>Dalam sebuah percintaan, janganlah kamu sesali perpisahan tetapi sesalilah pertemuan.<br>Karena tanpa pertemuan tidak akan ada yang namanya perpisahan…._

* * *

><p>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya…

"Eughh…" lengguh seorang _namja_ di dalam kamar dengan nuansa pink. Tidurnya sedikit terusik karena silaunya cahaya mentari yang menyapanya melalui celah-celah jendela kamar itu.

Ia menggeliat tak nyaman selama beberapa saat dengan mata yang masih tetap terpejam. Berusaha untuk kembali ke dunia mimpinya yang manis. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakkan manik kecoklatan pemiliknya.

Selama beberapa saat ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk beristirahat malam. Ia tersenyum sembari menatap sekeliling ruangan tempatnya sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara lembut seorang _yeoja_ menyapanya.

"Ne. Aku sudah bangun. Kemarilah Ming" jawabnya sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Sungmin yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya hanya menuruti perintah _namjachingu_nya.

Kalian pasti bingung bukan kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun berada di kamar Lee Sungmin sepagi ini? Jawabannnya sederhana, karena semalaman Kyuhyun menginap di rumah _yeojachingu_nya itu. Dan aku tebak, sekarang pikiran kalian pasti sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak bukan? Tenang saja, semalam Kyuhyun tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sungmin-nya. Ia menginap karena khawatir dengan Sungmin yang tangisnya tidak berhenti ketika ia memberikannya kalung semalam.

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Sama seperti kemarin tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukkannya yang hangat. "Mana Minnie-yah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma segar yang menguar dari Sungmin yang baru habis mandi.

"Mana apanya Kyu?" tanya Sungmin balik dengan ekspresi bingung. "_Morning kiss_-ku chagiya" bisik Kyu di telinga Sungmin sambil sesekali menggesekkan hidungnya dengan manja di leher Sungmin. Membuat _yeoja aegyo_ itu merona.

"Dasar _pervert_!" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. "Hehehehe…bercanda" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil karena sudah berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kau mandi saja dulu Kyu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." kata Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terkikik geli. Ahh…pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini _chagiya_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya rutinitas di café saja. _Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Bagus. Hari ini aku sudah mengambil cuti dan cafému diliburkan. Kita akan berkencan" ^^ jawab Kyuhyun sumringah. Membuat Sungmin mengerutkan alis dan pada akhirnya tertawa.

"Ya…Kenapa kau tertawa?" protes Kyuhyun tak terima. Apakah permintaannya untuk berkencan terdengar konyol di telinga Sungmin?

"Hahaha… _Aniyo_ Kyu. Aku tertawa karena kau meliburkan café yang tak ada pegawainya. Siapa yang akan kau beri ijin 'libur' heh?" Sungmin terkikik.

'_Ia juga ya. Pegawainya kan hanya Sungmin'_ pikir Kyu. "Aah sudahlah! Pokoknya hari ini café libur. Titik" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajah malunya ke arah lain. Membuat Sungmin tertawa lagi.

.

.

.

.

_At Lotte World_

"Woooww! Tadi itu sangat seru ya Kyu!" seru Sungmin antusias. Ia dan Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari wahana _Roller Coaster_ *bener ngga tu tulisannya?*. Selama seharian mereka mencoba semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. Tak henti-hentinya senyum bahagia terukir dari wajah keduanya.

"Minnie, kita main itu yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ke arena tembakkan. Setelah membayar untuk 3 kali mencoba, Kyuhyun mulai beraksi.

Tembakkan pertama gagal. Kyuhyun bersiap-siap lagi. Percobaan kedua juga sama gagalnya. Dan untuk tembakkan ke tiga Kyuhyun malah menyerahkan senapan mainan itu pada Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ayo, kau harus mencobanya Minnie" titah Kyuhyun. "Tapi Kyu, aku.." kata-kata Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun menariknya untuk memegang senapan mainan itu. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Seperti itulah kira-kira posisi mereka sekarang. Membuat Sungmin merona karena banyak para pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Le-lepaskan Kyu" Sungmin sedikit berontak. "Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka. Konsentrasi saja, oke?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menunduk dan mengangguk malu-malu.

Mereka mulai berkonsentrasi pada sasaran tembak. Dan mereka berhasil mengenai tepat pada sasaran. Sungmin meminta boneka Bunny pink besar sebagai hadiahnya. Karena kelelahan mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Mengisi kembali perut mereka yang kosong.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah semakin condong ke barat dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih belum puas bermain. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, baru saja keluar dari salah satu wahana favorit di taman bermain ini. Rumah Hantu. Kyuhyun tampak mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin yang masih tampak ketakutan. Setelah Sungmin sudah agak tenang mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun suara isakkan anak kecil menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hueee…hiikkss…hiikkss…._Eonnie_ dimana….Henly takuuut…." Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun tengah menangis sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung dan ketakutan. KyuMin saling berpandang-pandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"_Annyeong _gadis manis~~ kenapa kau menangis?" sapa Sungmin lembut. Membuat gadis kecil yang bernama Henry itu menoleh menatap siapa orang asing yang menyapanya.

"Hiikkss… Itu~ Henly ngga tau dimana _eonnie _Henly~ Hueeee…" jawab Henry lalu melanjutkan tangisannya -_-

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya. "Cup..cup… jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang kita cari _eonnie_ Henly, nde?" ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Henry yang ada di gendongannya. Henry mengangguk sementara Sungmin menghapus air mata dan ingus yang mengotori wajah dan pipi seperti mochi gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Eonnie_!" pekik Henry ketika ia melihat sosok eonnienya yang tengah kebingungan mencarinya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melihat melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah _yeoja _manis yang kini tengah berjalan agak tergesa ke arah mereka dengan wajah khawatir.

"_Aigoo_…Henry-ah… Kau membuatku khawatir" ucap _yeoja_ itu ketika tiba dihadapan KyuMin. "Ah.._mianhae _nona tadi kami melihat anak ini menangis sendirian dan ketika kami bertanya ia bilang ia kehilangan _eonnie_-nya" Sungmin menjelaskan pada _yeoja_ manis didepannya.

"Ne, gomawo nona, tuan. Tadi aku hanya pergi untuk membelikan anak ini es krim sebentar tapi ternyata aku lengah dan dia lepas dari pengawasanku" jawab _yeoja_ manis itu.

"_Cheonman_ nona" jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu menurunkan Henry dari gendongannya.

"Kim Kibum _immnida_. Panggil saja Kibum" yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Lee Sungmin _immnida. _Panggil saja Sungmin. Dan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyuhyun. _Bangapseumnida_ Kibum-sshi" jawab Sungmin ramah. Dan mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena hari sudah sore.

.

.

.

.

_Kediaman Keluarga Kim_

"Bla..bla..bla… Begitu celitanya eonnie. Meleka baik cekaali yaa?" Oceh seorang gadis kecil pada _yeoja_ manis yang kini tengah menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. _Yeoja_ manis itu –Kim Kibum- hanya bisa menanggapi ocehan adik semata wayangnya, Henry, dengan senyuman.

"Bummie-yah…kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara _bass_ seorang namja menyapanya. Membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oh! Siwon _oppa_…kau disini? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kibum pada namja yang merupakan tunangannya itu. "Baru 15 menit yang lalu" jawab namja itu.

"Mianhae oppa, aku baru datang. Tadi Henry sempat hilang di taman bermain" ujar Kibum.

"Mwo? Hilang? Kok bisa?" tanya Siwon. "Nanti aku ceritakan. Tapi yang pasti tadi Henry ditemukan oleh sepasang kekasih baik hati yang membawanya kembali padaku" jawab Kibum. Siwon mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya. "_Arraso chagiya_. _Bogoshipoyo_" bisiknya lembut di telinga Kibum. "_Nado oppa_" jawab Kibum dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di aparterment Sungmin_

"Lepaskan Kyu, aku jadi susah nih masaknya" gerutu Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia sedang memasak.

Kyuhyun merenggut. Bibirnya dikucrutkan pertanda ngambek. "_Ne…ne_… Aku akan menunggu di meja makan" ujarnya kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sungmin dengan nada tidak iklas.

_~Timeless,i byeol eun a ni jyo  
>Han bon eui sarm i ra myeon ji geum oo,rin dae<br>Hold tight baby  
>Timeless,i ga seum ae mud o yo<br>Sun gan eui yeol byeong cho rom jam shi man,a peul bbun i ni  
>We both agree<br>This is timeless, love~_

Terdengar _ringtone_ lagu timeless mengalun lembut dari hp Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah yang masih 'sok ngambek' Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"_Yobosseo_."

"…."

"_Ne?_ Sekarang?"

"…."

"_Gwenchana_. Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang. _Gomawo_ SooMan-_sshi_" Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin yang sudah menatapnya dengan wajah seolah bertanya _siapa-yang-menelpon-tadi?_

"_Mianhae chagiya_. Atasanku tadi memberitahuku bahwa ada kasus yang harus segera aku tangani. Jadinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam" ujar Kyuhyun menyesal. Padahal ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sungmin.

"_Gwenchana_ Kyu. Itu sudah tugas seorang polisi kan? Pergilah" jawab Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang manis. Membuat langkah Kyuhyun semakin berat untuk pergi.

"Berjanjilah akan baik-baik saja, _nde_? Makan yang banyak, dan jangan tidur malam-malam" nasehat Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku sudah besar Kyu" sahut Sungmin tenang. Kyuhyun menatap wajah yeojachingunya itu untuk sesaat. "_Ne_, aku percaya. Aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin dan segera berlalu menuju ke kantor tempatnya bertugas.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa SooMan-_sshi?_" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai di kantornya. Para anak buahnya juga nampak mengelilingi meja Kepala Umum Kepolisian tersebut.

"Ada tugas untukmu Kyuhyun-sshi. Silahkan duduk dulu" tegas SooMan-sshi pada salah satu bawahan kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, SooMan-_sshi_"

Dan mulailah Lee SooMan menjelaskan apa yang akan menjadi tugas bagi Divisi Perampokan dan Terorisme Seoul itu.

"Mengerti semuanya? Aku ingin sindikat ini segera di tangkap karena amat sangat meresahkan masyarakat" tutup Lee SooMan tentang penjelasannya mengenai sindikat teoris yang sedang menggegerkan masyarakat itu.

"_Ne_, kami me-" Belum selesai Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Yoochun –salah satu polisi yang bertugas di bagian informasi- mendobrak pintu divisi Kyuhyun dengan agak kasar dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hhh…hhh….Mian SooMan-_ssh_i dan semuanya. A-aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari salah hosh… salah satu petugas yang tengah menangani teroris tersebut, ba-bahwa ia telah menyandera seorang gadis.. yang-yang tak sengaja berada di sekitar markasnya" ujar Yoochun dengan napas yang masih terengah.

"_MWO_?" seru mereka yang berada di ruangan itu bersamaan. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi, ini sudah buakan main-main lagi. Aku menugaskanmu dan anak buahmu untuk terjun ke TKP sekarang juga dan tangkap mereka. _Arraso_?" perintah Lee SooMan tegas.

"Siap komandan!" seru Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya bersamaan. Setelah mempersiapkan diri dan senjata yang akan digunakan, mereka bergegas menuju ke tempat markas teroris yang kini tengah membahayakan nyawa seorang gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Yaak…chap 2 selesai… ^^<p>

Readers pasti bisa nebak siapa yang disandera itu kan? Hehehehe….

Maaf kalo lama n pendek pula! Author bener2 lagi nyari waktu kosong buat ngetik yang amat sangat langka akibat ulangan dan tugas yang menumpuk! T^T #readerss : alesan!#

Sekedar pemberitahuan aja, kayaknya ini cerita bakal nyampe 4 chapter, jadi aku mohon bantuannya semua ^^

Buat yang udah RnR di chapter kemaren gomawo *bow*

Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuna is COMEBACK! *plak!*

Annyeong yorrobun… Mian baru dateng lagi, setelah sekian lama hiatus tidak resmi, wkwkkwkwkwk XD *kayak ada yang nungguin aja*

Oke, Kyuna ngga mau banyak bacot lagi, jadinya langsung update chap ter 3 n 4 sekalian.

Dan maaf kalo misalnya ada yang ngga puas ama endingnya.

Maklum, author ababil wkwkwkwkwkwk*bangga*

**TIMELESS**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and other Suju members

Rated : T

Declaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV lagu "TIMELESS" by Xiah Junsu ft. Jang Ri-In yang jujur, buat author nyesek banget ;_; *galaukumat*

Gendre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Angst

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, OOC, membuat mata berkunang2, paling banter juga pingsan setelah membaca. Dan kali ini 'gangguan dari author' ngga akan sebanyak di FF sbelumnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Summary : "Jadi ini penyebab kau tak pernah menghubungi aku lagi Kyu? Karena kini kau sudah nyaman berada disisi-_NYA_…."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

SM Entertainment © Fanfiction

Success Musseum Entertainment

Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Dalam sebuah percintaan, janganlah kamu sesali perpisahan tetapi sesalilah pertemuan.  
>Karena tanpa pertemuan tidak akan ada yang namanya perpisahan….<em>

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

.

.

.

.

#AUTHOR POV#

Suara sirine mobil terdengar dari kejauhan. Membelah gang-gang sempit tempat yang diyakini dimana berkumpulnya para teroris pemberontak negeri. Pasukkan kepolisian telah mengirimkan salah satu divisi terbaiknya untuk menangani ini. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpilih yang sudah siap mati untuk mengabdi pada Negara.

Mobil-mobil polisi itu datang beriringan dan berhenti di sembarang tempat di salah satu ujung gang yang tak disangka sangat luas itu. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk dijadikan sebuah markas sebuah perkumpulan pembahaya keamanan Negara bukan? Sepi, luas dan pastinya tersembunyi.

Semua mobil telah berhenti. _Ambulance_ sudah bersiap di kejauhan untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Semua anggota telah siaga dengan penjagaannya masing-masing. Hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari atasan muda mereka –Kyuhyun- yang masih ada dalam perjalanan.

5 menit kemudian, nampak _namja_ marga Cho tersebut turun dari salah satu mobil hitam. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati salah satu anak buahnya dengan melepaskan jaket kulit dari tubuhnya dan menggantikan dengan jaket anti peluru hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Matanya yang biasanya teduh, kini menatap waspada sekelilingnya. Ia sangat tahu, disetiap sudut dedung-gedung tinggi yang menyembunyikan tempat ini, bahkan diantara kardus-kardus -yang entah apa isinya itu- ada para _sniper_ handal yang siap melubangi salah satu anggota tubuhnya dan bawahannya jika mereka nekat bertindak gegabah.

Kyuhyun tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu sebentar dengan Hanggeng yang sudah terlebih dahulu tiba di TKP. Tak lama setelah itu ia mulai mengerahkan anak buahnya dan mengatur strategi penyelamatan seorang _yeoja_ malang -yang entah siapa- yang kini tengah menjadi sandera kelompok teroris paling berbahaya ini. Tapi semakin anak buahnya bergerak, para teroris itu justru semakin gencar juga menodongkan senjata mereka. Seolah mengancam siapapun yang berani mendekati sarang mereka.

Kyuhyun memutar otak lagi. Ia tak ingin keselamatan para anggotanya terancam. Maka dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang nekat, ia mulai berjalan mendekati kerumunan para teroris itu dengan kedua tangan terangkat seolah menyerahkan diri dan mulai berbicara baik-baik.

"Aku Kepala Kepolisian divisi Perampokan dan Terorisme datang dengan tangan kosong tanpa senjata. Jadi segera lepaskan sandera itu dan menyerahlah! Kau dan kelompok terorismu sudah terkepung!"

Salah satu dari para teroris dengan wajah tertutup topeng yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin dari kelompok ini lalu menyahut. "Mundur kalian semua! Atau dia ku tembak!" sambil menyentakkan badan seorang yeoja –sanderanya- yang tadi tersembunyi kini jadi menghadap kearah para polisi itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala yeoja malang itu.

Darah Kyuhyun berdesir ketika ia melihat wajah siapa yang kini ada dalam sandera teroris laknat itu. Itu Sungmin, _Yeojachingu_nya. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menarik pistol yang tadi tersembunyi di balik kemeja belakangnya kemudian mengarahkannya kepada penyandera itu.

"Lepaskan _yeoja_ itu! Cepat! Aku tak main-main!" Ancam Kyuhyun lantang dengan tetap menodongkan senjatanya. Baginya kini keselamatan _yeojachingu_nya lebih penting dari apapun.

"Tidak sebelum anak buahmu mundur dan memberi akses anak buahku untuk pergi!"

"Kyu… Hiks…. Kyuhyun…." Kini Sungmin mulai terisak. Ia sangat ketakutan. Jika tau akan jadi begini, seharusnya ia diam saja tadi di aparterment, bukannya malah berkeliaran untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menghilangkan penat dan akhirnya tertangkap sebuah kelompok teroris berbahaya karena hanya ingin menangkap seekor kelinci lucu yang tak sengaja membawanya ke 'sarang' para pemberontak negeri ini.

Penyandera itu semakin kalut. Ia mengarahkan ujung senjatanya kesegala arah, karena melihat Kyuhyun menodongkan senjatanya, membuat semua anak buah Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun ragu. Ia takut untuk melepaskan tembakkanya. Salah perhitungan sedikit saja, bisa-bisa malah Sungmin yang tertembak. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau mengambil resiko itu.

"INI PERINGATAN TERAKHIR! LEPASKAN!" Seru Kyuhyun yang membuat penyandera itu kembali menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Sungmin. Keadaan semakin bertambah kacau seiring intensitas ancaman Kyuhyun dan tangisan ketakutan Sungmin yang kian menjadi

Donghae yang tak tahan dengan keadaan ini mengambil tindakkan gegabah dengan melepaskan satu tembakkan peringatan kearah penyandera yang secara reflek menghindar sehingga tembakkan Donghae meleset ke salah satu kardus kosong disampingnya.

_DDOOOORRRRR_

Sebuah tembakkan balasan dari penyandera dilepaskan. Mendorong timah panas tersebut untuk melukai siapapun yang kurang beruntung hari ini. Dan seolah bagai gerakkan _slow motion_, badan Kyuhyun terdorong ke belakang seiring cairan kental berwarna merah mulai merembes dari kepalanya seolah memberi warna pada rambut coklat ikalnya.

Sungmin berhenti memberontak. Tubuhnya membeku melihat tubuh sang kekasih mulai kehilangan keseimbangan sampai akhirnya menghantam permukaan tanah.

"KYUHYUUUUNN!" terdengat teriakkan Sungmin yang membahana diantara gang-gang sempit itu. Dengan sekali hentakkan keras, ia berhasil lolos dari belenggu penyanderanya. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tergolek tak berdaya dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

Sadar sanderanya kabur dan telah menembak seorang Kepala Kepolisian muda, tak ada jalan lain bagi si penyandera –pemimpin teroris itu- selain segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Melihat keadaan atasannya, para bawahan Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar dari _shock_nya segera mengambil tindakkan. Maka baku tembakpun tak terelakkan. Beberapa anggota teroris itu ada yang mati dan puluhan lainnya luka-luka. Namun seolah sudah terencana sebelumnya, sebuah mobil _van_ menerobos dari balik salah satu tumpukkan kardus dengan seorang sniper handal diatasnya dengan tembakkan-tembakkan menggelegar untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang sekaligus menjemput sang pemimpin yang tengah berada diambang kecemasan.

Ia lalu duduk manis di bangku belakang kemudi dan membuka topengnya. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok tampan dengan lesung pipit yang terpatri sempurna di kedua pipinya ketika ia tersenyum puas karena sekali lagi ia bisa meloloskan diri dari kepungan polisi.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana Siwon-_sshi_?" tanya supir yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunggu tuannya selesai dengan urusan 'penyamarannya'.

"Ke tempat biasa saja. Aku ingin membersihkan diriku dulu sebelum nanti akan ke rumah Kibum" jawab namja bernama Siwon itu sambil sibuk melepas semua atribut penyamaran yang menutupi identitasnya sebagai seorang Choi Siwon, seorang Presiden Direktur sebuah perusahaan dalam bidang industri ternama di Korea bahkan di dunia.

Namun tunggu dulu. Hei! Apa yang membuat seorang direktur ternama sekaligus tunangan dari seorang Kim Kibum –yeoja yang ditolong oleh KyuMin untuk menemukan adiknya ketika mereka berkencan kemarin- seperti Choi Siwon nekat memilih 'pekerjaan sampingan'sebagai seorang pemimpin sebuah organisasi teroris –para pemberontak Negara- ?. Jawabannya sangat sederhana. Hanya karena ia merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton sedari kecil. Mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang atletis, dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi yang termasyur, membuatnya bisa mendapatkan apapun hanya dengan jentikkan jari. Dan ia tak suka itu. Ia menginginkan tantangan dalam hidupnya yang terkesan membosankan. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih 'pekerjaan sampingan' kotor seperti ini.

Ketika sedang membuka sarung tangannya, tak sengaja sesuatu yang berkilau yang entah sejak kapan ada disana menarik perhatiannya. _'Apa ini? Hmm…Kalung?'_ dan dengan cueknya ia memasukkan kalung berbentuk hati itu kedalam saku kemejanya. Tanpa mengetahui pemilik kalung tersebut tengah menangis didalam _ambulance_ untuk menemani _namjachingu_nya yang sedang kritis menuju kerumah sakit.

#AUTHOR POV END#

.

.

.

.

#SUNGMIN POV#

3 hari kemudian….

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar pada sosok _namjachingu_ku –Kyuhyun- yang hingga kini belum sadar akibat insiden tembakkan kemarin. Padahal kata dokter seharusnya ia sudah bangun. Perlahan kuelus wajah tampannya yang pada akhirnya hanya membuatku kembali terisak. Kugenggam jemarinya sambil terus memanjatkan doa pada Yang Kuasa, berharap adanya keajaiban.

"Eughh…" dan benar saja, Kyuhyun melengguh dan dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Menampakkan manik kecoklatan favoritku. Segera ku hapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih meninggalkan jejaknya di pipi dan kedua mataku.

"_Annyeong_~" sapaku lembut padanya tidak lupa dengan senyum manisku. Ia tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya untuk masuk ke kedua bola matanya yang selama 3 hari ini tertutup. Ia menolehkan wajahnya padaku dan mulai tersenyum. "_Annyeong~_" balasnya dengan suara sangat lirih dengan senyuman tipis lemah yang sangat kusukai.

Aku sangat senang. Dengan segera aku memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanya, setelah itu aku lalu menghubungi Wokkie dan teman-temannya untuk memberitahukan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar.

#SUNGMIN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Disaat seorang _yoeja_ manis tampak berlari menuju telepon umum terdekat dengan mata yang sembab namun wajahnya berseri-seri, tak jauh dari sana tepatnya di sebuah gedung mewah dengan ukiran CHOI CORPORATION yang terukir megah diatasnya, nampak seorang Choi Siwon sedang berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa bawahannya sambil berdiskusi sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat serius.

Kalian tentu masih ingat dengan nama Choi Siwon? Seorang Presdir yang disegani para bawahannya sekaligus seorang pemimpin dari sebuah organisasi teroris paling berbahaya di Seoul. Namun kutegaskan sekali lagi, tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang pemimpin dari kelompok teroris berbahaya. Yang ada hanyalah Choi Siwon, seorang Presdir yang terhormat.

Hari ini ia akan mengadakan rapat direksi dengan perusahaan lain. Berusaha membangun kerjasama diatas kertas putih dengan kontrak bertinta hitam. Namun belum sempat ia bertemu dengan calon mitra kerjasamanya tersebut, Siwon terjatuh. Jantungnya serasa ditebas. Ya, ia sudah menderita kelainan jantung sejak usianya menginjak 18 tahun. Namun apa daya, sifat serta pekerjaannya sebagai TUAN MUDA CHOI membuatnya tak begitu memusingkan hal itu.

Anak buahnya panik mendapati atasan mereka yang tiba-tiba jatuh sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Maka dengan sedikit tergesa salah seorang dari mereka akhirnya menelpon _ambulance_ rumah sakit terdekat agar Siwon segera mendapat penangan medis.

.

.

.

.

_SEOUL HOSPITAL, room 1327_

Öppa, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wookie pada Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar dengan mata setengah terpejam pada bantal yang sudah disusun senyaman mungkin oleh Sungmin. Ya, setelah mendapat telepon dari Sungmin bahwa oppanya sudah sadar, Wokkie begitu senang dan segera berlari menuju ke rumah sakit. Ia sangat takut jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Karena ia hidup di Seoul hanya berdua dengan oppa kesayangannya tersebut. Kedua orang tua mereka hidup terpisah dengan mereka di kampung.

"Hmm.."jawab Kyuhyun singkat dengan senyum yang membuat Wokkie mendesah lega. Ia belum mampu berbicara banyak. Kepalanya yang kini tertutup perban masih terasa berdenyut sakit sekali.

Sementara di sudut ruangan, para anggota kepolisian muda anak buah Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama Sungmin, untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekaligus memberi privasi pada kakak-beradik Cho tersebut untuk berbicara.

Tok..tok..tok…

Terdengar suara ketukkan halus dari pintu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja_ dengan jas putihnya memasukki kamar rawat inap Kyuhyun.

"Öh, dokter Yunho.."gumam Sungmin. "Silahkan masuk dokter" lanjutnya ramah.

"_Mian_ semuanya, tapi apakah bisa tolong tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan dokter Yunho? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya" terdengar permohonan yang keluar lirih dari bibir Kyuhyun, membuat semuanya menoleh dan mengangguk padanya.

"_Ne,_ tentu saja Kyu. Ayo kita lanjut diluar saja" jawab Sungmin dengan mendorong keluar semua anak buah Kyuhyun dan Wokkie kearah pintu. Namun matanya menatap was-was bergantian pada Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintunya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-_sshi_? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya dokter muda tersebut.

"Ne, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dokter. Terutama pada anggota gerakku. Kurasa dokter menyembunyikan suatu kenyataan mengenai nasib hidupku" balas Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh… Sudah kuduga aku tak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari seorang Kepala Divisi Kepolisian cerdas sepertimu Kyuhyun-_sshi_" Dokter tersebut menghela napas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Peluru itu mengenai titik vital di kepala sebelah kirimu, yang mungkin akan berdampak panjang seperti cacat seumur hidup" lanjut dokter itu sambil mengamati reaksi _namja_ marga Cho tersebut.

Dan alangkah herannya ia. Kyuhyun nampak tak menunjukkan rasa keterkejutannya akan berita buruk yang disampaikan olehnya. Sebaliknya ia malah tampak sangat tenang. Seolah ia sudah mengetahui kenyataan ini dari jauh-jauh hari.

"_Mianhaeyo _Kyuhyun-_sshi_, namun jika anda berkenan untuk melakukan pengobatan keluar negeri, kemungkin untuk sembuh masih terbuka lebar sebelum terlambat" Dokter tersebut berusaha memberikan jalan keluar terbaiknya.

"Tidak dokter, aku tidak mau membuang uang hanya untuk harapan semu" jawab Kyuhyun tegas. "Aku tidak mau membebani kedua orang tuaku lagi. Toh, jika tak berhasil aku juga pasti akan tetap cacat seumur dan tak bisa menjalani tugasku untuk berbakti pada Negara" lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat dokter muda tersebut tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ditengah keheningan yang melanda ruangan serba putih dengan wangi khas rumah sakit yang menyeruak ini, tiba-tiba masuklah seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian serba putih dengan wajah paniknya.

"_Mian_ dokter Yunho, ada pasien yang harus segera ditangani" ujar suster tersebut dengan napas terengah.

"Baiklah, saya segera kesana" jawab dokter tersebut sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun lagi. "Pertimbangkan lagi apa yang saya katakan tadi Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Saya permisi dulu" lanjut dokter muda tersebut sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Lampu disalah satu kamar rawat inap di SEOUL HOSPITAL itu masih menyala. Yang artinya si penghuni kamar belum menutup matanya untuk beristirahat. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

Kyuhyun –si penghuni kamar itu- nampak sedang berfikir keras. Itu nampak dari keningnya yang berkerut dan tangannya yang sesekali memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah _yeoja_ yang kini tengah tertidur dengan kepala di tepi tempat tidurnya. Melihat wajah damai malaikat yang telah menawan hatinya itu membuat Kyuhyun secara tak sadar tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur dan membelai surai pirang halus milik Sungmin yang sama sekali merasa sedikit terganggu. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan seharian ini, sehingga ia hanya menggeliat kecil dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekanakkan Sungmin.

Suara-suara sedikit berisik diluar kamarnya menyita perhatian Kyuhyun. Penasaran, ia lalu menajamkan fungsi telinganya. Mencoba mencuri dengar suara sekecil apapun.

"Aku telah gagal sebagai seorang dokter" samar-samar terdengar suara berat seorang namja di balik pintu putih kamarnya. Dan ia kenal suara siapa itu. Itu suara dokter Yunho –dokter yang tengah menanganinya- yang terdengar sangat tertekan.

"Tidak dokter. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Aku yakin akan ada donor jantung yang tepat untuk Siwon-_sshi_" kini terdengar suara halus khas _yeoja_ yang kedengarannya seperti menenangkan kegelisahan _namja_ yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah dokter Yunho tadi.

"Ne. Semoga saja Jaejoong-_sshi_" Dan suara perbincangan mereka terdengar semakin samar, bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin menjauh.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat setelah tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan dokter Yunho dan _yeoja_ yang ia panggil Jaejoong tadi. Hati kecilnya begitu tersentuh mendengar pengakuan dokter Yunho tadi. Ia masih belum berkomentar apa-apa, sampai sebuah ide gila melintas dikepalanya.

'Haruskah aku melakukan ini?' Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia berpaling kearah Sungmin lagi dan mulai membelai pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dengan sedikit susah karena tangannya sudah mulai kaku untuk digerakkan. Sepertinya, _namja_ marga Cho ini tak akan bisa tertidur nyenyak sampai esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kondisi anda masih belum ada perubahan semenjak kemarin malam Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Apakah anda sudah memikirkan kembali saran yang saya berikan kemarin?" tanya dokter Yunho pada Kyuhyun yang kini nampak berpikir sangat keras.

Kyuhyun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, seolah takut mencuri dengar apa yang akan ia katakan. Ya, kini ia hanya sedang berdua saja dengan dokter Yunho di kamar rawat inapnya. Sungmin ia pinta untuk membeli buah-buahan, yang mau tak mau Sungmin turuti tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu hanya sekedar alasan untuk menjauhkannya dari ide gila Kyuhyun yang akan ia ungkapkan pada dokter Yunho sebentar lagi.

"Dokter, aku ingin mengajukan diriku sebagai pedonor jantung untuk pasienmu" ucap Kyuhyun tegas setelah yakin akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa? Apa kau sudah gila Kyuhyun-_sshi_? Itu sama saja artinya kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu. Ini jantung, yang hanya dimiliki satu oleh setiap manusia" dokter Yunho terkejut setengah mati mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pasiennya yang satu itu. Ia juga secara tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata 'gila' karena saking _shock_nya.

"Tidak dokter, aku masih waras. Oleh karena itu aku ingin mendonorkan jantungku pada pasienmu. Kudengar ia belum mendapatkan donor yang tepat" jawab Kyuhyun santai, seolah-olah tiada beban.

"Apa… apa kau yakin Kyuhyun-_sshi_?" tanya dokter Yunho sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi sangat baik.

"Ya…tentu saja aku sangat yakin. Lagipula aku yang sekarang juga hanya tinggal menunggu waktuku saja bukan? Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Bahkan mungkin untuk menolong diriku sendiri aku memerlukan bantuan dari orang lain" suara Kyuhyun terdengar getir, mengingat tubuhnya yang kini sudah cacat akibat insiden tembakkan yang secara tak sengaja mengenai titik vital diotaknya sehingga menyebabkan kelumpuhan permanen di sebagian besar anggota gerak ditubuhnya. "Dan lagi, aku tak mau sia-sia meninggalkan dunia ini. Setidaknya aku ingin berguna untuk orang lain. Tidak menyusahkan seperti sekarang" lanjut Kyuhyun. Napasnya terburu terbawa emosi yang ia layangkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat dokter Yunho terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyu…" air mata Sungmin mengalir sembari memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk dikursi rodanya. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Yunho sudah mengatur semuanya termasuk sandiwara 'pengobatan ke luar negeri' yang akan Kyuhyun jalani. Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin mengetahui ide gilanya untuk mendonorkan jantungnya pada salah satu pasien Yunho. Bisa-bisa Sungmin menangis dan tak akan mengijinkan Kyuhyun walau apapun alasan yang telah Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"_Ne_, jaga dirimu juga, _chagiya_.." balas Kyuhyun. Ia menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang tidak mengalami kelumpuhkan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah dengan air mata. Mengecup bibir plum itu dengan cinta yang amat mendalam dan penuh dengan perasaan. Jujur Kyuhyun sangatlah takut. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, ia tak akan mundur lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangisiku" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Membuat Sungmin semakin terisak dan mencengkam erat kemeja bagian depan Kyuhyun seolah tidak mengijinkannya pergi.

"Min…ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil" bisik Kyuhyun lagi. Sungguh hatinya sangat hancur melihat Sungmin yang terlihat rapuh seperti ini. "_N-ne_, a-aku berjanji Kyu" jawab Sungmin lirih terbata-bata mengucapkan dengan sesegukan yang berusaha ia redam.

Sementara itu dikejauhan, dokter Yunho, Wookie, beserta teman-teman sedivisi Kyuhyun memperhatikan KyuMin dengan tatapan sedih. Ya, semua kecuali Sungmin sudah mengetahui tentang rencana pendonoran jantung Kyuhyun. Wookie bahkan sudah terisak sangat kencang dalam dekapan Yesung. Tentu saja sebagai adik dari Kyuhyun, pertama Wookie sangat menentang rencana oppanya tersebut. Namun setelah mendengar sendiri penjelasan dari mulut _oppa_nya, ia akhirnya mengerti dan merelakan _oppa_nya untuk melakukan rencana tersebut. Hanya Sungmin saja yang tidak sanggup Kyuhyun beritahu. Ia belum siap melihat wajah kecewa Sungmin akan keputusannya. Oleh sebab itu dengan di bantu dokter Yunho, ia terpaksa membuat skenario berupa ia akan berobat keluar negeri, agar Sungmn tak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal semuanya" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin, Wookie, dan teman-teman yang mengantarnya. Ia dan dokter Yunho lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menjauhi rumah sakit.

Selama dalam perjalanan, tak ada seorangpun yang berniat membuka percakapan. Seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu rumah sakit mewah di kota Seoul, tempat dimana Kyuhyun akan melakukan operasi donor jantungnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu Kyuhyun-sshi" ujar dokter Yunho disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan dokter…" Kyuhyun menatap kedepan dengan tatapan tegar, seolah berkata 'inilah saatnya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

_INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL, ROOM 7486_

Seorang _namja_ berbadan kekar tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian dada sebelah kirinya. Matanya yang setajam elang mulai mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar, bahwa ia sedang beada di rumah sakit, dan baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung.

Suara pintu terbuka, membuatnya menoleh. Ternyata seorang _yeoja_ mungil dan manis kini telah masuk kedalam ruangannya. Mata _yeoja_ tersebut terbelalak kaget, ketika melihat _namja_ kekar tadi telah siuman setelah operasinya tadi. Perlahan, sudut bibir _yeoja_ itu melengkung. Menampakkan senyuman membunuh yang sangat manis. Di langkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju arah _namja_ tadi.

"Siwon _oppa_…kau sudah siuman?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Langsung lanjut yah… :D


	4. Chapter 4

**TIMELESS**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and other Suju members

Rated : T

Declaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV lagu "TIMELESS" by Xiah Junsu ft. Jang Ri-In yang jujur, buat author nyesek banget ;_; *galaukumat*

Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, OOC, membuat mata berkunang2, paling banter juga pingsan setelah membaca. Dan kali ini 'gangguan dari author' ngga akan sebanyak di FF sbelumnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Summary : "Jadi ini penyebab kau tak pernah menghubungi aku lagi Kyu? Karena kini kau sudah nyaman berada disisi-_NYA_…."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

SM Entertainment © Fanfiction

Success Musseum Entertainment

Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Dalam sebuah percintaan, janganlah kamu sesali perpisahan tetapi sesalilah pertemuan.  
>Karena tanpa pertemuan tidak akan ada yang namanya perpisahan….<em>

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

.

.

.

.

#AUTHOR POV#

Siwon keluar dari kantornya menuju parkiran. Entah kenapa tak satupun berkas-berkas penting yang harus ia pelajari itu menarik perhatiannya. Pikirannya serasa tidak tenang. Membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Seperti ada seseorang di luar sana yang ia rindukan. Entah siapa, iapun tak tahu. Maka dengan agak tergesa ia masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ merahnya dan mulai membelah jalan malam yang sepi di kota Seoul.

Sambil menyetir ia mulai memikirkan apa yang kurang dengan dirinya. _Check up _ke rumah sakit? Sudah. Rapat para pemegang saham? Sudah. Bertemu dengan Kibum tunangannya? Hei, ayolah! Mereka bahkan sudah melewati makan siang bersama tadi! Lalu apa yang kurang?

Sedang khusyuk(?)nya memikirkan apa yang kurang dengan dirinya, tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur dan bayangan-bayangan samar wajah seorang _yeoja_ terlukis dibenaknya. Jantung barunya berdetak sangat cepat bahkan terasa menyakitkan. Membuat Siwon mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya dan meringgis tertahan. Konsentrasi menyetir Siwon jadi sedikit terganggu. Tapi untung saja malam ini jalan di kota Seoul sedang sepi.

Siwon menyetir asal saja. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar, ia tak pernah melewati jalan yang ia lalui sekarang. 'Hei, dimana ini?' Siwon bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia terus melajukan mobilnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah café kecil dengan konsep garden. Ia baru pertama kalinya ke kawasan ini. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya berkata ia begitu merindukan tempat ini.

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan mendekati café kecil itu. Mata elangnya sibuk mengamati sekeliling. Otaknya masih bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa ia kemari? Padahal ia tak mengetahui daerah ini. Dan kenapa ia seolah mengenal tempat ini? Bahkan sangat merindukannya. Dan matanya berhenti pada suatu objek. Di dalam café tersebut, seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang asik dengan bukunya.

Bayangan-bayangan samar seorang _yeoja_ yang mengganggu konsentrasi menyetirnya tadi mulai menghantuinya lagi. Ya, _yeoja_ yang sedang membaca buku itu tampak mirip dengan bayangan _yeoja_ yang sedari dari mengganggu alam pikirannya. Kulit seputih susu, Rambut pirang ikalnya yang panjang, Mata kelinci bulat dan cantik yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya, dan jangan lupakan bibir sewarna _cherry _yang sesekali tampak merenggut kesal karena jalan cerita buku yang tengah ia baca tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Siwon masih menatap Sungmin lekat. Sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan, Sungmin mendongak. Belum sempat Siwon membuka mulutnya, dada kirinya terasa sakit lagi. Seolah ada ribuan jarum tak kasat mata seakan menusuk-nusuk jantungnya membuatnya lemas dan bersimpuh di aspal yang keras. Melihat hal itu tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri Siwon lalu membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam café.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa saat. Ia memandang Siwon dengan tatapan khawatir. Sementara Siwon masih memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal. Menekan rasa sakit yang mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang, sampai akhirnya ia mendongak menatap Sungmin dengan senyum lega dan butiran keringat dingin yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya yang sempurna.

"_Ne, gwenchana_. _Gomawo_ atas bantuannya nona" balas Siwon, masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang dapat dipastikan akan membuat _yeoja_ manapun terkesima melihatnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "_Mian_ sebelumnya nona, apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Siwon.

Sungmin menatap wajah Siwon sejenak, mengingat-ngingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan Siwon sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Aku rasa tidak tuan. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu" jawab Sungmin sakartik.

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Siwon mengangguk dan bertanya lagi "Tapi café ini. Aku merasa sangat janggal. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku kemari, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenal tempat ini"

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan sorot mata heran. "Mungkin hanya perasaan tuan saja. Silahkan minum ini dulu" Sungmin menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Siwon. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gelas itu. Namun secara tak sengaja jarinya menyentuh jari Sungmin yang juga sedang melingkar di gelas tersebut langsung terkejut dan meninggalkannya ke dapur belakang.

Siwon yang juga terkejut hanya bisa mengikuti arah menghilangnya Sungmin tadi dengan matanya. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sebuah pigura foto. Siwon berjalan mendekati pigura yang ada di meja kasir itu. Mata elangnya mengamati sosok yang terlukis diatasnya. Difoto itu terdapat sosok _yeoja_ yang tadi membantunya –Sungmin- bersama seorang _namja_ yang sosoknya tampak tak asing dimata Siwon. Membuatnya kembali menatap kearah pintu tempat Sungmin menghilang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian di Kediaman Keluarga Choi.

Sesosok namja bertubuh tegap terlihat tengah memasuki sebuah ruangan mewah dengan gelas dan sebotol _wine_ dimasing-masing tangannya. Wajahnya tampak kalut. Segera saja ia meletakkan benda di kedua tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disalah satu sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

Siwon –namja itu- kini tengah memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat pikirannya bubar jalan. Membuat sebuah kenangan dari memori otakknya yang sudah mulai terkubur kembali naik ke permukaan.

.

.

.

"_Lepaskan yeoja itu! Cepat! Aku tak main-main!"_

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Badannya berkeringat dingin. Tangannya bahkan gemetar saat menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas.

.

.

.

"_Tidak sebelum anak buahmu mundur dan memberi akses anak buahku untuk pergi!"_

Siwon semakin tak nyaman. Suara-suara itu terlalu jelas sekarang. Ia meminum _wine_-nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

"_Kyu… Hiks…. Kyuhyun…."_

Ini tak main-main lagi. Sekarang Siwon bahkan sudah mulai terisak. Suara-suara itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

"_INI PERINGATAN TERAKHIR! LEPASKAN!"_

_DDOOOORRRRR_

"_ANDWAAEEE_!" Siwon menjambak rambutnya. Frustasi. Jantungnya kembali bereaksi. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Membuat Siwon terengah-engah mengatur napasnya. Suara teriakkan itu, sorot mata itu, sosok berlumuran darah yang tergeletak tak tak berdaya dan tangisan seorang _yeoja_ itu tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Ia membuka matanya seolah mengingat sesuatu. Maka dengan langkah terseok-seok ia melangkah menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Siwon membongkar semua berkas-berkas di ruang kerjanya. Ia mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Berkas rahasia yang sengaja ia minta dari dokter yang telah menangani oprasi cangkok jantung yang ia jalani beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tangannya gemetar setelah ia membuka berkas itu. Berkas yang baru pertama kali ia buka setelah ia dapatkan dengan membuat jaminan yang bisa dibilang 'tak main-main' dengan pihak rumah sakit. Matanya melotot tak percaya melihat foto yang terdapat diantara berkas yang tengah ia genggam. Foto seorang _namja_ ini sangat mirip dengan _namja_ kepala kepolisian muda yang dulu ia tembak.

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia sudah menyadari sesuatu yang salah disini. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Yang ada hanya isakkan penyesalan.

_DEG_

Jantungnya mulai terasa sakit lagi. Siwon lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu itu kembali terulang. Teriakkan _namja_ itu… isakkan tangis _yeoja_ itu… kalung berbandul hati…. Siwon membelalakan matanya seolah menyadari sesuatu.

Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Melupakan rasa sakit yang kini masih terus menghujam jantungnya. Ia membuka semua laci-laci dan kotak-kotak yang ia yakini sebagai tempat ia menyimpan kalung itu. Di otaknya sekelebat bayangan sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tampak sering menghampirinya.

_-Bayangan seorang namja yang tengah menabrak yeoja dan memeluk erat pinggangnya agar tak terjatuh, bayangan yeoja dan namja yang tengah berciuman ditengah hujan, bayangan yeoja yang tengah memeluk boneka kelinci besar di taman bermain dengan namja yang tersenyum disebelahnya, bayangan namja yang tengah memeluk yeoja dari belakang dan tampak membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga yeoja itu….-_

Siwon semakin kalut. Ia mengacak-acak laci meja disebelah tempat tidurnya untuk menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin merupakan kunci semua ini.

Ketemu! Siwon menarik kalung itu dan mengamatinya. Terdapat ukiran nama "KyuMin" dipermukaannya yang mengkilat. Perlahan ia membuka kalung itu. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya merosot tak berdaya ke tembok. Kalung dengan foto Sungmin –_yeoja_ yang menolongnya di café kecil tadi- dan Kyuhyun –_namja_ yang telah ia tembak dan memberikan jantung padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu- tergeletak manis diatas tangannya. Ia benar-benar lemas mengetahui kenyataan ini. Isak tangis kembali terdengar dari salah satu ruangan mewah yang terdapat di kediaman Choi malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya

"Hhhh~ sudah 2 minggu Kyuhyun pergi dan tak ada kabar sama sekali. Apa prosedur pengobatan disana terlalu ketat sampai tak ada waktu untuk menghubungiku walaupun hanya sebentar?" Omel seorang _yeoja_ imut bernama Sungmin sambil memainkan hp-nya dengan tampang bosan.

Criiinnggg~~~~ Terdengar suara lonceng tanda pintu café-nya telah dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Selamat da…tang" Sapaan Sungmin semakin menghilang. Dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang _namja_ yang kemarin ia tolong. Penampilan namja itu terlihat sangat acak-acakkan. Jauh dari kata rapi. Rambut yang tak tersisir rapi, lingkar hitam yang terlihat jelas dibawah mata, kulit pucat yang berkeringat dingin.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri namja itu dengan pandangan bingung. "_Mian_, ada apa tuan kemari lagi? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sungmin sopan pada Siwon –_namja_ itu-. 

Siwon tak merespon pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sungmin dengan sorot mata terluka dan menyesal. Siwon lalu merogoh saku jas-nya. Menarik sesuatu yang membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Kalungku! Aku kira ini sudah hilang! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya tuan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil benda berkilau itu dari tangan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kecut. "Jika anda ingin tau jawabannya, silahkan ikut saya Sungmin-sshi" jawab Siwon yang kemudian berjalan keluar café menuju ke arah mobilnya yang diparkir disebrang café.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk berfikir karena ini menyangkut Kyuhyun-nya. Maka setelah sebelumnya ia mengunci pintu café miliknya-nya, ia masuk kedalam mobil _sport_ Siwon yang akan membawanya kesebuah kenyataan pahit yang akan mengubah seluruh jalan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki taman di kawasan perumahan elit disalah satu kota pinggiran kota Seoul. Si pengendara keluar dari mobilnya dengan napas terengah-engah dengan salah satu tangannya meremas kuat dada kirinya yang bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata.

Ya, si pengendara mobil itu –Siwon - Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu menyerahkan kalung itu dan mengajak Sungmin ke makam Kyuhyun kemudian mengantar _yeoja_ itu pulang keapartermentnya, lalu jatuh pingsan. Membuat Kibum, para pelayan dan anak buahnya yang berada di teras untuk menyambutnya panik bukan main dan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback~_

"_Cho…Cho Kyu-Kyuhyun… Hiks…_An-andwae_…_Andwaeyo_…Ini pasti bohong! Anda se-sedang b-bercanda kan Siwon-sshi?" Terlihat seorang _yeoja _sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh seorang _namja_ di depan batu nisan pualam dengan nama CHO KYUHYUN yang terukir indah dipermukaannya yang halus. Siwon seolah pasrah tak melawan ketika Sungmin menguncang-guncangkan atau bahkan memukul tubuhnya pelan. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Air mata penyesalan juga telah mengalir dari sepasang mata elangnya._

"_Hiks…KYUHYUUUNN!" Akhirnya Sungmin menghentikan serangan tangannya pada Siwon dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas makam milik sang kekasih yang tak pernah ia sangka akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya._

"Mian…Mianhae Sungmin-sshi… Jeongmal mianhae_…" Hanya kata-kata itu sajalah yang sanggup keluar dari bibir Siwon. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Satu-satunya orang yang membuat warna pada hidupnya kini telah pergi. Meninggalkan kenangan manis yang akan selalu terkenang di sepanjang hidupnya._

_Flashback end~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Siwon tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam. Ketika ia siuman ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mendapati Kibum –tunangannya- tengah tertidur dengan posisi menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Siwon tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut tunangannya itu dengan lembut. Membuat Kibum menggeliat kecil dan terbangun.

"_Oppa_, kau sudah sadar!" Pekik Kibum senang begitu nyawanya terkumpul semua dan menyadari Siwon sudah siuman tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ne, mian membangunkanmu _chagiya_…" jawab Siwon. Ia lalu menarik tubuh mungil Kibum ke dalam pelukkannya yang hangat. Kibum membalas pelukkan Siwon. "_Ne, gwenchana_. Yang penting _oppa_ sudah sadar" Kibum menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon yang kini tengah mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Pintu kamar perawatan Siwon terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter berparas tampan yang membuat duo SiBum melepaskan pelukkanya secara reflek.

"Ah, _mianhae_ mengganggu anda berdua. Anda sudah sadar Siwon-_sshi_? Bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang?" tanya dokter tampan dengan _name tag _Jung Yunho di dada sebelah kirinya itu dengan tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Aku benar-benar tak pernah merasa lebih baik daripada saat ini dok" jawab Siwon sambil memegang dada kirinya yang kini berdetak normal. Padahal sebelum ia pingsan tadi rasanya sangat sakit.

"_Ne_, bagus sekali Siwon-_sshi_. Melihat keadaaan anda sekarang, saya rasa malam ini anda sudah boleh pulang. Kalu begitu saya permisi dulu, maaf mengganggu" balas Yunho dengan senyumnya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar Siwon.

Sepeninggalan Yunho, Siwon kembali menatap Kibum yang kini tengah membereskan selimut yang ia gunakan tadi. Ia lalu menarik _yeoj_a itu dan mendaratkan satu kecupan dibibirnya yang mungil sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluknya.

"Yak, _oppa_ genit!" Seru Kibum dengan wajah merona. Sedangkan Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia membelai surai hitam Kibum dengan mata menerawang. _'Bagaimana ya kabar yeoja itu sekarang? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya'_ batin Siwon tak tenang, yang membuatnya memeluk Kibum lebih erat lagi. Sedangkan Kibum yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa balas memeluk Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Siwon dirawat, tepatnya diatap sebuah aparterment sederhana dipinggiran kota, tampaklah seorang _yeoja_ tengah berdiri termangu dengan kalung berbentuk hati digenggamannya.

"Jadi ini penyebab kau tak pernah menghubungi aku lagi Kyu? Karena kini kau sudah nyaman berada disisi-_NYA_…." Racau _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin itu.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua bola mata _hazel_nya. Padahal ia kira air matanya sudah kering karena ia sudah menumpahkan semuannya di depan batu nisan dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun yang terukir disana siang tadi.

Dan entah apa yang menggerakkan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu perlahan mulai berjalan ketepi atap sembari mendekap kalung berbentuk hati dengan inisial nama KyuMin didadanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Sejenak ia tertegun. Namun perlahan kedua bibir tipis itu tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang dilontarkan _entah pada siapa_.

Masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya memandang kearah bawah sampai akhirnya ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya. Membiarkan grafitasi menariknya menuju bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRRRAAAAKKK…_

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" "GYYAAAA!" terdengar jeritan histeris orang-orang yang melihat sesosok tubuh terjatuh dari langit yang kini tergeletak berlumuran darah didepannya. Para pengguna jalan lainnya juga ikut-ikutan hiseris melihat pemandangan miris didepan mereka itu. Dalam sekejap orang-orang sudah berkerumun. mengelilingi tubuh seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dengan kalung berbandul hati perak indah dalam genggamannya.

Tak jauh dari sana sepasang sosok _namja_ dan _yeoja_ berpakaian serba putih tengah memperhatikan kerumunan orang-orang panik tersebut. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan dua sejoli itu karena tubuh mereka yang _transparan_ bahkan tertembus oleh orang yang berlalu lalang panik karena adanya kasus bunuh diri yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Kyu?" ujar sesosok _yeoja_ itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap kearah _namja_ yang tengah merangkul pinggang rampingnya.

"_Mianhae _Minnie-yah,. aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu sedih. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah disini, bersamaku.." balas sesosok namja itu dengan senyum teduhnya.

Lama mereka bertatapan sampai akhirnya mereka merapatkan tubuh transparan mereka. Menghapus jarak yang ada dan mempertemukan dua bibir yang sudah tak lagi memancarkan warna kehidupan.

Bagai _slowmotion_, perlahan bayangan mereka semakin menghilang. Meninggalkan sepasang mawar putih yang tergeletak indah dijalan itu dengan cinta mereka yang akan terus terukir abadi didimensi lain yang tak akan pernah terkuak kebenarannya.

_Timeless,i byeol eun a ni jyo  
>Han bon eui sarm i ra myeon ji geum oo,rin dae<br>Hold tight baby  
>Timeless,i ga seum ae mud o yo<br>Sun gan eui yeol byeong cho rom jam shi man,a peul bbun i ni  
>We both agree<br>THIS IS TIMELESS, LOVE….._

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga..Fiiuuhh… *ngelap keringet d baju readers* *ditendang ke jalur Gaza*

Nah, buat yang udah RCL dari awal aku cuma bisa ngucapin JEONGMAL GOMAWO sebesar2nya ^^ *bow*

Maaf endingnya ngga memuaskan dan SANGAT GAJE dan ngga masuk akal, soalnya aku Cuma author abal-abal yang memaksa membuat karya m(_ _)m

Dan terakhir, aku mohon kritik dan sarannya yah! Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya \(^.^)/

Salam cup muuaahh….. Lee Kyuna


End file.
